You’re so beautiful Hermione
by SnitchSeeker
Summary: Harry is in love with Hermione, and finally decides to tell her. everything is going fine, until she reveals that she is secretly dating...RON!? **FLUFF** and drama. romantic. you'll love it. takes place in 5th year.
1. You're so beautiful Hermione

Harry walked into the common room very late. It was almost completely empty...except for Hermione, asleep in a chair near the fire, three schoolbooks on her lap. Harry approached her slowly. He sat in a chair next to her and gazed at her face.  
  
"You're so beautiful Hermione...," he whispered.  
  
He sat there for a moment, just looking at her, not wanting to move from that spot. She was so beautiful when she slept. She was so beautiful all the time. He thought of all the feelings he had been having for her lately. He liked her. A lot. He had not really told anyone, even Ron; because he had a suspicion, Ron felt the same. He did not have to worry about that now though, because Ron was with his family this Christmas, as well as every other Gryffindor, besides Hermione, some first years, and himself. He had actually hoped Hermione would have been awake, because he wanted to tell her about his feelings, and he wanted to tell her tonight. He had been at Hagrids late, without thinking of the time, and had to sneak back under his invisibility cloak.  
  
"Hermione..?" Harry said, slowly stroking her face. "Hermione, wake up." He removed the books from her lap, and gently shook her arm. "Hermione? Are you awake?"  
  
She slowly rubbed her eyes and looked around. "...yes...Yes. I'm awake."  
  
She looked at Harry. Their eyes locked. She paused; then..."Harry, what time is it? How long have been I asleep?"  
  
"I Dunno. I just got here. It's probably about two." He said, smiling.  
  
"Two? What were you doing out so late Harry?" Hermione said, worried. Harry loved it when she worried about it. Even if it was only a sign of their friendship, he knew she sincerely cared about him, and she was beautiful when she worried, too.  
  
"I was at Hagrids. I got him a small present for Christmas." Harry said.  
  
"Alright..." Hermione said, looking around. "Well, best be getting to bed."  
  
She picked up her books and started to walk towards her dormitory.  
  
"Hermione, wait." Harry said, grabbing her arm.  
  
What is it?"  
  
"I...I need to talk to you."  
  
"But Harry, this is hardly the time to have a conversation. If it isn't important, can we talk about it tomorrow?"  
  
"It is important!" He said a little too loudly. Nevertheless, it was important. He had been holding it in for to long, almost five months. He needed to tell her NOW.  
  
"Alright then Harry, if it's important..." Hermione said as she placed her books on the floor and sat in the chair she had fallen asleep in. "What is it? Is it about You-Know-Who? Is it about Hagrid? Is something wrong?"  
  
"No, there's nothing wrong with Hagrid. Its not about Voldermort...it is about me. I just really need to talk to you about something..." His voice trailed off. He did not know how in the world he was going to tell her that he liked her...maybe even loved...  
  
"Well get to it Harry." Hermione said, but she was smiling.  
  
"Alright, I suppose I'll just come out and say it then...." Harry stuttered a bit. "Well, er...Hermione...I ... like you. I like you."  
  
Hermione had an odd expression on her face. A bit of confusion and shock mixed together.  
  
"Harry, I like you too. Your one of my best friends...what are you getting at?"  
  
"No Hermione," Harry said, with a little more confidence. "I like you. I have feelings for you."  
  
Hermione's eyes widened. "Feelings...?" she whispered. She looked totally shocked. "Harry! Harry, I...Oh, I cannot believe this is happening..." Hermione said, her voice trailing off. She stood up and started pacing back and forth. She turned her back to him, but he could tell she was crying.  
  
She was taking this very differently then Harry would have expected. Why would she cry? She was distressed because he liked her! "Herms...I'm sorry. I do not want anything to change between us if you don't want it to! I'll love ya no matter what!" He tried to be light and happy. He wanted her to stop crying.  
  
"No Harry. I...I feel the same way..." She said, extremely quiet.  
  
Harry felt his heart beating faster. Hermione liked him. He felt like jumping and singing. He stood up and walked to her. He leaned in to hug her, maybe even kiss her, but she began to talk again...  
  
"But, Ron..." She said, turning her face away from him.  
  
"Ron? What does this have to do with Ron? I like you Hermione. You are beautiful. You are perfect. I mean...Ron won't care? He will be happy for us, don't you think? I actually suspected he liked you Herms, but I don't think it's anything to worry about. Hermione...?" Harry said loudly. He was a little angry that she had brought Ron up at a time like this. What did this have to do with Ron? He would be happy for them if anything. Yes, Harry thought Ron liked Hermione, but that did not matter, Harry had said something first. Anyway, how would Hermione know...?  
  
"Ron and I are...." she paused. She looked up at him and he could see her wonderful eyes, swollen with tears. He wanted to kiss her. "Harry, Ron and I are ... involved..."  
  
He did not understand. Involved? What...? He had always thought Ron liked her, but she couldn't mean...  
  
"I guess you could say were dating, Harry."  
  
**OH! Please review! I already have chapters 2, 3, 4 and 5 written, so please check back to see what will happen! :D** 


	2. I love you Harry

It felt like a slap in the face. A hard slap in the face, from someone like Draco or Snape. Now HE couldn't believe this was happening. How could she like him and be dating Ron? How could she be dating Ron in the first place?  
  
"I don't understand Hermione! For how long? Why wouldn't you two tell me? How can you like me and be dating Ron?" He was pacing now too. He could not really think, his thoughts were scrambled and confusing. He sat down. He stood up. He felt like punching something. "Hermione! Tell me what's going on!"  
  
Hermione sat in a chair and motioned for him to sit too. She wiped away her tears with her sleeve, and starred into his eyes. For a minute, Harry forgot about the entire situation and could only look into her eyes. They reminded him of chocolate and just looking at them gave him the feeling of warmth all over. Then she spoke...  
  
"Harry, I am so sorry we didn't tell you. Ron wanted to keep it a secret. He thought you would be upset, I don't know why, but that's what he said. It has only been a few weeks Harry, he asked me one night when we were in the library..., and well, I knew he liked me already. To tell you the truth, I liked him too. He is so sweet to me Harry, I fell for him. But I didn't feel for him the way I feel for ...for you Harry. I always thought that you didn't like me. Always. When I would look into your eyes, you looked at me as a friend. Nothing more, and I didn't want to ruin the great friendship we have." She stopped. Harry took a deep breath, trying to comprehend the things she just said. Why wouldn't she think he liked her? He felt exactly the opposite, she was wonderful. Why hadn't he ever told her how much he meant to her, and now she was Ron's. Now it was too late. He wished that he hadn't woken her up, and for the first time he felt complete jealousy and anger towards Ron. "How long have you liked me Harry?" Hermione said a moment later.  
  
"A...a...long time Herms. Too long." He looked into her eyes once again. He hesitated, but took her hand. "I'm happy for you and Ron. I guess he got to you first..." He tried to say it with a chuckle, but it came out like a sniffle. "I'll always be here for you Hermione. Please don't feel like you can't tell me ANYTHING." He held her hand for a few minutes, then stood up and kissed her forehead. She was not smiling. She did not move. He did not know what else to do, so he walked up to his dorm, without saying a word.  
  
Harry lay in his bed that night without sleeping. He knew he would not be able to sleep anyway, so he didn't even try. He thought about what he had told Hermione. "It was the right thing to do, it doesn't matter who she's with, as long as she's happy." He told himself. He thought of what Hermione might be doing right now. He wondered if she was awake too, thinking about Ron, or maybe thinking about him. Maybe she was fast asleep. He tried not to think about it, it just made him sick to his stomach, thinking about someone who he could not have. "As long as she's Happy, that's all that matters!" He told himself, aloud this time. He turned on his side, facing the window. Then suddenly he heard a noise. A soft turn, then a creaking noise. A door. He turned over again and saw a figure standing in his doorway, a figure with bushy hair.  
  
He rolled over and turned on his bedside lamp.  
  
"'Ello Herms." He said softly. He looked at her in the light. Her face was red with tears again and she looked confused and sad. Without knowing anything else to do, he stood up, and hugged her. He held her close, and she did the same, but weakly. "I'm so sorry..." He whispered into her ear. That was all he could say. He did not really understand why she was upset; she did have a great boyfriend. Ron was awesome. She had said that she liked Harry, but more then Ron? Was that why she was crying?  
  
"Hermione, do you want to sit down?" She simply nodded, and he pulled away from the hug and they both sat down on Harry's four-poster. He put his arm around her, for no other reason but that it felt right. She leaned her head on his shoulder, and tears were streaming down her face. He wiped them from her eyes. "Why are you crying Hermione?" He asked gently.  
  
She looked at him. "You," was all she said.  
  
Harry felt horrible. "Herms, I'm so sorry, it's OK that your dating Ron, I UNDERSTAND, please don't cry, I'm not mad."  
  
"That's not it Harry." She said, "Harry. I like Ron..."  
  
"I know, I know, its fine!"  
  
"Harry! Let me finish!" she said, looking him straight in the eye. "I like Ron, but I LOVE you...I love you Harry."  
  
Harry froze. Everything started to make sense. He could not believe it. For the hundredth time that night he looked into her eyes and for the hundredth time they made him feel warm and happy. Hermione started to talk about how she was sorry she had not told him sooner, and something about Ron; but he wasn't listening. It wasn't important. Nothing else was more important then the feeling he had right then. He loved her, and for the first time he realized it was completely true.  
  
"Hermione, shhhh." Harry said, as he put a finger on her lips. She stopped talking, and looked up at him. He smiled. "Hermione, I love you too." And with that, he leaned in to kiss her, and this time she didn't say a thing. He wrapped his arms around her, and she did the same to him. It was a long kiss, and when it was over, they touched foreheads, and they both smiled. He took a strand of her hair, and put it behind her ear. She took off his glasses and set them on the bed stand. They just looked at each other for a long, long time. They kissed again, this one more passionate then the first.  
  
Harry looked at the clock in his room. "Hermione, its 5 o'clock."  
  
"Did you have something you had to do today?" She said, giggling.  
  
"Well, not really." He said, and stroked her face with his hand.  
  
"I'll be right back Harry..." Hermione said. She stood up, kissed him, and left. Harry didn't know what she was doing. He was tired. He hoped she had not gone to get dressed for the day, because he wanted to sleep right about now. He took of his shoes and lay down on the bed. The light was hurting his eyes, so he turned it off again. Hermione pushed the door open. He looked at her. She had not gone to get dressed for they day, instead she was wearing a nightgown. It was blue, and long, and not at all revealing, but she looked beautiful. She was smiling, He didn't say anything, and neither did she. Harry moved over a little, and Hermione lay down next to him. She pulled the covers over them, and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"Hermione, why have you climbed into bed with me?" Harry said, he chuckled. If someone walked in right now, this might be somewhat of a compromising situation.  
  
"Oh shhhh, I don't want to DO anything, I just want to be with you. Aren't you tired?" "yeeaaah..."  
  
"Then don't talk anymore..." Hermione said, as she took his arms and wrapped them around herself. She kissed his cheek and closed her eyes. "Goodnight..."  
  
Harry was not exactly sure of what was going on, but he didn't really care. He was tired, and now this beautiful girl had her arms around him. He cuddled with her, got comfortable, but before he closed his eyes, he kissed her once more. She smiled, and they both fell asleep, in each other's arms. 


	3. Hermione, we are OVER

Harry woke up happy and content. Before he opened his eyes, he thought about the night before. It had been prefect, falling asleep next to Hermione. He wanted to open his eyes and kiss her "good morning", but when he did, she was not there. Instead, he had his arms around a pillow. "Oh my god!" Harry thought, "I dreamt it all!" He could not believe it. It had felt so real. He looked at the clock, 2 in the afternoon. He didn't feel like moving. The most wonderful night of his life, and it had been a dream. He wanted to scream, but then someone did it for him.   
  
It was more like a shriek, really. Then that same voice screamed, "Well, I'm sorry!" From what sounded like RIGHT outside his door. He put on his glasses that were resting on the bed stand, and opened the door. There was Hermione, wearing her blue nightgown, but she was sitting on the floor, and she was crying. "Hermione!" Harry ran to her.  
  
"He knows." Hermione sobbed. "He saw us Harry...He's so mad..."  
  
"Who?" Harry looked around. Who was she talking about?  
  
Hermione just sat there.  
  
"RON!" Harry realized.   
  
She shook her head yes.   
  
"I guess I wasn't dreaming then..." Harry said. Hermione looked up at him.  
  
"It'll be ok. I'll go talk to him..." He kissed her forehead. "I love you..."  
  
"YOU WHAT!?!" Ron was suddenly standing behind him. "You LOVE her? Who gave you the right to love MY girlfriend?" He screamed. His face was turning the color of his hair.  
  
"Excuse me! Maybe if someone had told me she was your girlfriend, THIS wouldn't have happened!" Harry yelled. Well, that is not totally true. He did know they were going out, and he still...Ron's voice interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Oh, and what DID happen Harry? Did you two..." His voice trailed off. He took a deep breath and stopped yelling. "Well? Did you?"  
  
  
  
"RON! What do you think I am?!?" Hermione stood up. "I can't believe you just said that!"  
  
  
  
"And I can't believe I just found my best friend in bed with my girlfriend! I guess today is just FULL of surprises!"  
  
  
  
"Ron, I swear on our friendship, NOTHING HAPPENED!" Why had he just said that? Of course something had happened. They had fallen asleep together. This was horrible. Now he was lying to his best friend....  
  
"Oh, our friendship? That is a good choice Harry. Swear on something NON- EXSISTANT!"  
  
  
  
"Hermione was upset! I was trying to make her feel better, and we FELL ASLEEP! That's ALL!" Harry and Hermione exchanged looks. They agreed without words to not tell Ron about the kissing at a time like this.  
  
  
  
"Ron, nothing happened. I'm telling you and Harry just told you!" Hermione added.  
  
"He ALSO just told you he LOVED you!"  
  
"Well, I can't really help that, can I?" Harry said. He looked at Hermione. She smiled.  
  
  
  
"Oh, I think you could!" Ron screamed. His eyes darted back and forth between the two. "Hermione, this is it." He threw something shiny and small in her direction. "We are OVER!" He stomped downstairs, then through the portrait hole. Hermione picked up the object. She did not chase after him. Neither did Harry. They both sat down.  
  
"What is it, Herms?" Harry asked.  
  
"It's...a charm." She said, flipping it repeatedly between her fingers. "A book. It's pretty...," she added. A single tear fell down her face, and then she looked up.  
  
"We need to sort this out, Harry."  
  
"Hermione, what did he say this morning? When did you wake up? Why was he even HERE? I thought he was with his family until the day before school started again..."  
  
"He was. He came home early. He wanted to surprise me. He was looking for me. He didn't even bring his bags upstairs. Then he must have gone to ask you if you knew where I was and..."  
  
"...He saw us." Harry finished her sentence.  
  
"He slammed the door and it woke me up. I followed him into the hallway; I didn't know what to say, so I started apologizing. He yelled, he couldn't believe I would do something like this to him." She paused. "I can't believe I did it either..." She added, looking at him. "We shouldn't have." She whispered.  
  
"I know." He said. He looked away from her. "I feel really bad..." She didn't say anything. After a while, Harry asked, "What else did he say?"  
  
"He said he loved me." She said blandly. "He wanted to tell everyone about us, and he was so excited about telling me that he came home early. He told me that he'd gotten me a present because he wanted to show me how much he loved me..." She looked down at the silver charm in her hand. Neither of them said a thing for almost ten minutes.  
  
"I'm going to get dressed Harry. Then we need to go find Ron." Hermione stated, not as a possible option, more as a command. Something that absolutely needed to happened.  
  
Harry did not say anything, but stood up when Hermione did and went to his room to change into clothes he had not slept in.  
  
  
  
When he was finished, he met Hermione at the portrait hole, and they walked out of the common room, and into the empty hallways.  
  
"Where do you suppose he's gone?" Harry said.  
  
" I Dunno. Maybe he went to the Kitchens." Hermione suggested.  
  
"Probably. Sounds like Ron; always thinking about his stomach." He smiled. Hermione smiled, but it looked fake. She was obviously very worried about Ron. Not that Harry wasn't, but he had to admit, he was still mad at him. He did not really know why. Maybe because he had not told him he was dating Hermione, or maybe because he had made Hermione cry.  
  
  
  
He looked up and they had reached the portrait of fruit. Hermione tickled the pear, and they went inside. Dobby saw them and rushed over.  
  
"Sir Harry and Ms. Granger! How can we help you?" Dobby squeaked. He looked very please with himself for greeting them before anyone else.  
  
"Have you seen Ron?" Hermione said shortly.  
  
"Why yes, Miss, he was here! He took some food! Was heading for the Great Hall, me thinks!" Dobby replied, very excitedly.  
  
"Thanks, Dobby!" Harry said, as Hermione dragged him out the door. They headed straight for the Great Hall. On the way there, Harry took Hermiones hand. She didn't say anything, and didn't let go, but she didn't seem to happy either. "She's just upset!" Harry told himself. "She still likes you!" But he wasn't so sure.  
  
Harry and Hermione walked into the Great Hall. Hermione immediately let go of Harry's hand, and walked straight for Ron, who was sitting at the Gryffindor table, all alone. Harry did not follow her. He stood in one spot as Hermione sat down next to Ron and put her hand on his. She was talking to him in his ear, but Harry could not here a word she said.  
  
  
  
***Hey Everyone! Thank you so much for everyone who is reading and reviewing!! (especially sbys and Ally Riddle.) Reviews really help me, so thank you so much. Anyway, like I said before, I have more chapters written, but I would like a few more reviews before I post them. Thanks everyone!!!! -SnitchSeeker*** 


	4. I'll wait for you forever Hermione

CHAPTER 4  
  
"Harry, come here." Hermione shouted to him. Harry got up hesitantly from the Ravenclaw table he had sat down on, and walked slowly toward Hermiones watchful gave and Rons wandering eyes.  
  
More like avoiding really.  
  
Ron would not look at Harry. Harry was not surprised. He sat down opposite Hermione. She still had her hand on Rons, and she still was sitting quite close to him. Harry felt like grabbing her hand away from Ron, and holding it close to him. He wanted to hold HER close to him. He wished last night had never ended. This was not where he wanted to be. This was not the situation he wanted to be in. Fights with Ron were never pleasant...(he'd had his share,) and a fight with Hermione almost seemed inevitable.  
  
"...Harry?" Hermione shouted, shaking his shoulder.  
  
"What?" Harry said, snapping out of his thoughts. He shoved Hermiones hand from his shoulder a little too forcefully. She sat down again, but she looked upset.  
  
"I was talking to you Harry. You weren't saying anything!" Hermione said.  
  
"Oh sorry." Harry said absentmindedly. "Didn't catch much sleep last night."  
  
"phhhhhss..." Ron said, and rolled his eyes. "Why on earth not, Harry? Did you have homework to do, or a best friend's girl to go to bed with?"  
  
Harry looked Ron straight in the eye. "Yeah, that's right."  
  
Ron looked at Hermione. "How do you expect him to understand?" Then he picked up a sandwich and left. Hermione put her head in her hands. "This is horrible...," she mumbled.  
  
Harry watched Ron walk away. "Understand what Hermione?" Harry moved her hand away from her head. "What were you two talking about?"  
  
"Ugh! You know, never mind. You won't understand. I don't even..." She didn't finish.   
  
At least, if she did, Harry didn't hear it because she was mumbling. She stood up and left. Harry was utterly bewildered. What was going on? What had they been talking about? He wouldn't understand WHAT? Harry put his head on the table and closed his eyes. Then, all of the sudden, Hedwig was on his arm with a piece of parchment in her beak. "musta fallen asleep..." he mumbled. He sat up, took the letter from Hedwig and read: Dear Harry;  
  
I'm sorry. Are you okay? I'm sorry I walked out on you like that, you must be really confused. I need to tell you what we were talking about. First, Ron and I were talking about our relationship. We decided that our breaking apart was final. We don't want to see our friendship, all THREE of us, we don't want this friendship ruined. But I do think Ron is upset. I think he is mad and jealous of you Harry. I stormed off because all you're worried about is if Ron and I were talking about you. You have to understand that Ron is really angry. Before we pursue anything, we have to make Ron comfortable again. I love him Harry, even if it's just as a friend, and I know deep down you do too. If you want to fight with him, fine. However, if you want to make things better, like I do, you have to understand what I am about to say. . .  
  
You and I cannot be together. At least, not for a while. Ron said he wouldn't be able to handle that. I think we should respect his wishes, at least for a few weeks, or as long as he needs. Please understand, I do love you Harry. It's just...this is the only option I can think of. I'm so sorry.  
  
Don't try to come and find me, I need to be alone. Ron's in the common room, so I suggest steering clear of there, too. In a few days, I hope you and Ron can patch things up. Now go get some sleep, because we didn't get much last night.  
  
Love, Hermione  
  
Harry smirked at the last line, but then realized what she told him. He had thought Hermione would be with him from now on. But he did agree with her about Ron. What he had done to him started to sink in, and he felt horrible. Harry read the letter again. He knew exactly what he wanted to tell her, but she had told him to leave her alone. He looked at Hedwig, who was now perched on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"You know where she is, don't you?" he whispered. Hedwig pecked at his hair gently. Harry looked around. There were about ten quills and an inkbottle on one of the teachers' tables. Harry got up, grabbed a quill, and ripped off a blank portion of Hermiones letter. He dipped it in the ink and wrote a simple sentence or two. He gave it to Hedwig, and sat down at the Gryffindor table again. He imagined Hermione unfolding the parchment and reading his words;  
  
I'll wait for you forever Hermione.  
  
I love you.  
  
-Harry  
  
He smiled. Then, because he couldn't go back to the common room, spread himself out along the table benches and fell asleep.  
  
***AUTHORS NOTE***I'm sorry it's been so long since I updated! After this chapter if I get good reviews I will post the next one soon. And hey, don't worry, HARRY AND HERMIONE HAVN'T LOST HOPE! Heeheehee. Keep reading to find out! Thanx! ~SnitchSeeker~ *** 


End file.
